1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massagers, particularly to portable body massagers.
2. Background Art
The prior art includes body massagers provided within chairs, as well as in portable cushions. These prior art body massagers commonly include a track or guide for moving a massage assembly longitudinally within the chair or cushion. The prior art body massagers are relatively complex and utilize many components, thereby requiring sufficient structure to support the massager and limiting the portability of the massager. Due to the complexities of conventional body massagers, a consumer's ability to procure such massagers is limited due to value and affordability.
For example, many prior art body massagers include a complex guide system and frame thereby requiring a housing that is sufficiently robust, such as a chair. Accordingly, these drawbacks of the prior art add both cost and weight to the prior art body massagers.
A goal of the present invention is to provide a simplified body massager having improvements in massage function, portability and cost in view of the prior art.